Paradise
by N.V.9
Summary: On Itachi's and Deidara's anniversary nothing goes according to plan.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Itachi sighed softly as he woke to Deidara moving beside him. Pulling the blonde closer, he buried his nose in the back of the blonde's hair. Itachi couldn't believe that his high school sweetheart was now his husband of seven years. A few months after they graduated, Itachi proposed and a year later, they exchanged vowels. Now at twenty six, he was a happily married man with two beautiful kids.

"Morning," Deidara mumbled as he snuggled closer to Itachi.

"Happy anniversary, Dei." Itachi whispered as he kissed his husband's ear.

"Happy anniversary," Deidara smiled as he opened his eyes and showed Itachi the beautiful blue he loved more than anything. There would never be a blue so pure or perfect on anyone but him. Well, only on his son but on everyone else, it just fell short.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Stay in bed until-" Deidara began only to be cut off as the sound of two young voices came screaming through the hallway.

"Daddy! Mommy!" both little boys yelled jumping on their bed.

"Daddy!" the little blonde yelled jumping on Itachi, "Sasuke being mean!"

"Nu-uh," Sasuke said moving to Deidara, "Naruto just doesn't listen!"

"What happened this time?" Deidara asked, kissing his six year old on the cheek.

"Sasuke said I had to be his slave because I'm a baby!" his four year old shouted, "Tell him I'm not!"

"Naruto," Itachi smiled, "you are our baby."

"So is Sasuke," Deidara said quickly when the little raven began to taunt the tiny blonde. "Now both of you go fix your beds and wash up for breakfast."

"Can we have candy?" Naruto asked, giving puppy eyes.

"Candy is gross." Sasuke stated as he jumped off the bed and reached out a hand to grab Naruto's. "You have to eat healthy or you won't be as big as Daddy..."

Whatever else he was saying went unheard by both parents as they gazed at one another. "We still have dinner plans and Haku said he'd watch the boys tonight."

"Thank god for our babysitter." Deidara joked as he got up and moved to their own private bathroom. "Care to join me?"

"I'd lov-" Itachi started watching the love of his life looking so sexy, only to stop when he heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. "Rain check?"

"Alright," Deidara laughed as he shut the door, leaving Itachi to sigh and go break up the fight between his kids.

X~x~X

"Sasuke eat your eggs. Naruto don't feed the dog." Deidara ordered as he pushed the dog away with his foot. "Kyuubi down! Itachi can you put him outside?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Itachi answered back as pulled on his work shirt and called the giant mutt to the back door. "Out Kyuubi, no don't give me that look. You know the rules, no human food for you."

"But he's hungry!" Naruto protested as he turned with jam, from his toast, all around his mouth.

"He'll eat after us." Itachi promised, moving to kiss Deidara's cheek before taking his place at the table. "Thank you Dei,"

"No problem. Okay Sasuke, your Father is taking you to school today and I'm taking Naruto to daycare-"  
"I don't want to go to daycare! Can't I stay with you?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I have to work and you have to learn, but I'll get you at two."

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto shouted and took off running.

"Naruto!" Deidara shouted and ran a hand through his hair, "Itachi take Sasuke before he's late." with that he went after the blonde.

"Ready for school Sasuke?" Itachi asked his son.

"I guess," Sasuke answered as he put his toast down and lifted his arms to be picked up. Before they could make it to the car Sasuke pointed down the road. "Look Daddy, it's Kyuubi!"

"Damn it," Itachi cursed as he put Sasuke down and went running after the runaway dog. "Kyuubi!"

X~x~X

"You're late," Hidan grinned as Itachi pulled on his overalls and moved to the open hood of the truck.

"Not the greatest morning," Itachi admitted as he set to work.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke and Naruto were fighting all morning. Naruto didn't want to go to daycare, again, and Sasuke didn't want me to walk him to class because he's a big boy now. Not to mention before I took Sasuke, an hour late to school, Kyuubi got loose and was running around the neighborhood."

"Did you get into it with the neighbor again?" Kisame asked.

"Yes and our mail man isn't going to come to our house anymore." Itachi sighed, not wanting to think about Orochimaru's threats concerning his dog. "Not to mention when I finally got the dog home I found our washer dripping all over the garage so Sasuke and I cleaned it but then he needed a bath. Some anniversary this is turning out to be."

"Hey you still got tonight." Hidan stated as he rolled under the truck.

"Yeah," Itachi said and, just like that, he lost at the annoyance of that morning as the excitement of tonight came to mind.

X~x~X

"Itachi, is Haku here yet?" Deidara shouted from his room as he finished getting ready.

"Not yet," Itachi said as he fixed his tie in place, "Sasuke stop making faces at Naruto. Naruto you are not adopted, don't listen to Sasuke. No Sasuke, Kyuubi isn't going to replace Naruto as your brother."

"Call him to see if he's on his way," Deidara said.

Moving to the phone, Itachi dialed Haku's number quickly and waited as it rung four times.

"Hello?"

"Haku, hey it's Itachi. I'm calling to see if you're almost here?"

"I'm sorry Itachi but I don't think I can make it." Haku answered. "My car broke down and the weather is making it impossible for a taxi to arrive."

"Where are you? Maybe I can come get you?" Itachi said feeling desperate. He and Deidara had reservations tonight. It took a lot of fast talking and bribing on his part to even get one at Deidara's favorite restaurant.

"I'm four hours away. I came to get my dad from the airport and have been trying to call you guys to let you know, but the storm won't give me any leeway. I'm surprised I haven't lost con-"

"Haku? Haku? Hello?" Itachi called when the line went dead. "Damn it." He cursed as he ran a hand down his face.

"Itachi, did you call Haku?"

"Yeah," Itachi sighed.

"And?"

"He's stuck at the airport..." Itachi put the phone down and turned to find both of his sons watching him.

"He's not... coming?" Deidara asked moving into the room and letting his hair fall around his shoulders.

"We can call someone else?" Itachi said moving to his husband's side. Pulling the blonde into his arms he kiss his head and went on, "We can call... Uh, your parents?"

"They are traveling remember," Deidara answered quietly.  
"Your cousin?"

"Nagato is working tonight."

"My parents? My cousins? Hidan?"

"Your parents are at some engagement or other. Your cousins have no patience for our boys and Kyuubi and Hidan... I would not trust my kids with Hidan and don't mention Kisame. He's worse then Hidan." Deidara wiped a hand under his eye. "We have no one to watch the kids."

"Mommy don't cry!" Naruto's voice trembled as he ran to hug Deidara's legs. "We can watch ourselves."  
"Yeah," Sasuke nodded moving to Deidara's other leg as Kyuubi barked behind them. "I'm a big boy now. I can make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I know how to take my own bath and I can show Naruto too!"

"That's great Sasuke," Deidara smiled and bent down to pull both boys into his arms.

"Kyuubi can be our guard dog and chase away the monsters. You don't even have to check under my bed for monsters." Naruto said quickly. "You and Daddy can go eat fancy food."

"We'll eat fancy food some other night." Deidara smiled.

"Yeah," Itachi nodded and picked up the tiny blonde, "Tonight, we'll have pizza."

"PIZZA!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as Kyuubi barked excitedly.

X~x~X

"We have great kids," Deidara whispered as they closed the door to Sasuke's and Naruto's room.

"I know," Itachi grinned as he pulled Deidara into a kiss. "Let's clean up the mess and we'll go enjoy ourselves in our room. I'm sure we can pull out some candles from somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan." Deidara smiled and pecked Itachi quickly on the lips as both went about cleaning everything up. Once Kyuubi was back in the garage for the night, Itachi found Deidara waiting for him in their bedroom in nothing but his pj bottoms.

"You look gorgeous." he whispered into the blonde's mouth before brushing his lips against the other's. "It may not have started great but I can't think of a better way to end our seventh year together as we look forward to the next one."

"You're only counting our marriage. I count from the day we went out." Deidara grinned as he and Itachi fell onto the bed. "Which, I will add, was the summer before we started high school on this day. Which is about eleven years now I think."

"Really? Well for those eleven years I loved you more and more each day." Itachi whispered as he kissed Deidara's tan shoulder and down his chest. "And will love you more and more as every year goes by."

"You really are a sap," Deidara chuckled and then gasped. "Itachi..."

"Yeah-"  
"Mommy? I had a bad dream," Naruto said through the closed door. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Pretend we don't hear him," Itachi joked as Deidara groaned and pushed the other off. Getting up, he moved to the door and found Naruto in his pjs and a teddy bear in hand.

"Come here baby," Deidara picked the blonde up and moved toward the bed. Placing the tiny blonde in the center, he climbed in after him. "We'll make those bad dreams go away."

"I know. I'm sorry you couldn't have fancy food, but pizza was better for your 'versery," the little blonde yawned and with his body curled around the teddy bear, he fell asleep.  
"Mommy! I woke up and Naruto was gone!" Sasuke said from the doorway. "I can't find him!"

"He's right here Sasuke," Itachi answered as he gestured to the little blonde, "He had a bad dream."

"Oh... Can I sleep here too?"

"Come here," Itachi grinned as Sasuke ran toward him and launched himself into his arms. Putting his oldest son beside the tiny blonde he felt his heart melt as Sasuke wrapped himself around Naruto's sleeping form and fell asleep.

"Well this was one way to have an anniversary," Deidara chuckled.

"I'm sorry Deidara," Itachi sighed coming to the bed in his pjs and sliding under the covers. With one arm prompting him up, he ran the other through Sasuke's silky hair. "I tried and failed to make our anniversary go right but everything was against us."

"Nonsense," Deidara smiled and leaned over to kiss Itachi, "What anniversary could top this one? We have two great kids, a big lovable dog, and each other, what more do we need?"

"The night out you and me have been looking forward to for months?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, but even if we went out, we would have been calling Haku every hour, like we normally do, to see if the kids are alright and if they had their baths. Not to mention if Kyuubi was walked and the countless other things we call Haku for. Besides we had pizza with our kids and it's way better then fancy food any day of the week." Deidara grinned fondly down at the sleeping blonde.

"True," Itachi chuckled and rested his head behind Sasuke's, "I guess this was a better way to spend an anniversary, We got to spend it with the two boys that make our life complete. You're right Dei, this was one of our best anniversaries. In fact, everyday with you three is an anniversary. Even if our life seems like everyone is out to get us sometimes, I wouldn't change it for anything." Itachi yawned and closed his eyes. Before Deidara knew it, Itachi was fast asleep.

With a smile forming on his lips, Deidara kissed his sons and then Itachi's head before whispering, "Our own personal paradise, I wouldn't change anything either. Not for anything in the world." he smiled before curling his own body around Naruto's and Sasuke's sleeping forms. Seconds before he fell asleep, he felt the bed shift and, without opening his eyes, he knew Kyuubi had escaped the garage. Tonight he didn't mind. It felt perfect to end the night with his whole family together. Right after that thought, he wondered what they'd do for next year.


End file.
